


Aftermath

by deandratb



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: Prompt fic; Alex is there for his sister.“I wasn’t going to say anything at first,” Alex said. “Because, whatever--you’re weird, and it seemed like no big deal. But Mom’s going to notice eventually."





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bethanyactually](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethanyactually/gifts).



> Prompt: **pizza**

When her mom wanted to go to the pizza parlor for dinner, Elena took a rain check. “Homework,” she apologized, and went back to her room. She had leftovers later instead.

When Syd suggested it for their next date, she shook her head and snuggled closer. “Could we do Chinese? I've been craving it lately.” 

And sometimes, not having friends at school paid off, because at lunch nobody noticed that she used to have it on Fridays and no longer did. 

Instead, it was Alex who waited on the couch for her to come home, his face solemn as she dropped her bag on the floor.

“Hey,” he said simply.

Elena watched him with narrowed eyes while she sat down. “Hey...what’s going on?”

“I figured it out,” Alex told her, in the tone they reserved for sibling-only conversations. That meant nobody else was home, which was comforting. But his words also spiraled her quickly into paranoia. 

_Figured what out? God, what did he think he knew?_ Elena didn’t have a lot of secrets, now that she was out of the closet--but the ones she did keep, she did **not** want her little brother to know.

“Sounds serious,” she replied, hoping a lighthearted tone could mask the panic. “What are you talking about?”

“I wasn’t going to say anything at first,” Alex said. “Because, whatever--you’re weird, and it seemed like no big deal. But Mom’s going to notice eventually. If you’re lucky, she’ll think it’s a social justice thing.” 

Frowning, Elena tucked her hair behind one ear and waited for him to continue.

“If you’re not lucky, she’s going to think you have some kind of freaky eating disorder.” 

Alex waved a hand before she could start speaking. He knew that once she started he’d never get to finish his thought. “I’m not saying that! I’m saying somebody **could** think that. Because whenever it comes up, you find a way not to eat. But I know what’s going on.”

Elena sighed. “And what, exactly, do you think is going on?”

“I ruined pizza for you.”

Speechless, she stared while he looked calmly back. 

“That’s what it is, right? You found me having pizza with Papi, and now...”

“It turns my stomach,” she agreed faintly. 

“Yeah.” He nodded. “That’s what I thought.”

“It’s stupid. I know it is, especially since he and I are talking again, but it was such a shock in the moment. The smell is just--it makes me feel sick.”

Alex shrugged. “It’s not stupid. I get it.”

Then, when Elena raised her eyebrows, he smiled a little. “Okay, fine, I don’t get it. But I mean, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to ruin pizza for you.”

He scooted closer to hug her. She huffed out a breath as she hugged back. “Now what?”

The doorbell rang, and he stood. “Now, I fix it. That’s what family does, right?”

Elena watched as Alex took the pizza box from the delivery guy and handed the man cash. 

He had to be using some of the money he’d earned working at their mom’s office, she decided. She hadn’t realized he had any of that left.

She couldn’t believe he was spending it on her.

“Yeah,” Elena replied, smiling as he opened the box and tilted it her way so she could grab a slice. The pizza smelled like pizza again. “That’s what we do.”

_Good brother._

**Author's Note:**

> Submit a prompt for a ODAAT minific [here.](http://actuallylorelaigilmore.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
